A plastic molding is known from DE 44 08 446 A1 that comprises several regions separated from one another and provided with optionally different films. This printed specification also discloses a corresponding method and a corresponding device. The plastic carrier of the molding described in this printed specification is produced in one stage in a uniform working cycle. In the corresponding device a steel punch that can be guided in a vertical direction into the mold recess penetrates the bottom part of the matrix at the boundary between the regions, the edge of the steel punch extending into the mold recess defining the parting line that is to be produced. In a corresponding manner lugs that project into the mold recess are formed on the lower side of the matrix upper part, slightly displaced relative to the position of the steel punch. In this way the edge of the sheets is clamped or fixed, and in addition the prominent parting line between the individual regions of the plastic molding is optically marked.
The disadvantage of this procedure however is that, as regards the flow of the melt of the plastic carrier, there is no clear separation between the regions. High flow rates of the plastics melt may therefore occur, specially in the interstices between the lugs, which may lead to a warpage of the films, especially in the edge region of the parting line. Also there is an often non-uniform distribution of the flow rates of the plastic carrier located in the melt, particularly with large overall structural dimensions, which can likewise lead to a warpage of the films. This is optically disadvantageous, particularly with the nowadays widely employed textile films with line or check patterns.
A further common method for producing plastic moldings with several separated regions is to produce individual moldings and then join these together, for example by bonding or with clips.
The disadvantage of this procedure is that the method is complicated and expensive, and involves several devices and/or extra manual work. Also, the use of adhesives to bond individual moldings is undesirable for ecological and/or health reasons.